ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW SummerJam 2010
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Terrell Owens © vs. Kimbo Slice Battle of the EMW Icons "The Day Walker" Blade vs. Al Bundy EMW World Women's Championship Megan Fox © vs. Blaze Fielding EMW Internet Championship Booker T © vs. Luis Lopez Fatal Four Way Match for the EMW Cruiserweight Championship John Dorian © vs. Spider-Man vs. Bud Bundy vs. Adam Sessler EMW Starlets Championship Olivia Munn © vs. Lara Croft Triple Threat Match for the NIWA Venue Championship "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe © vs. Tiger Woods vs. Johnny Bravo EMW World Women’s Tag Team Championship The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) © vs. The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) Hilary Duff vs. Jessica Alba EMW World Tag Team Championship The Avengers (Captain America & Iron Man) © vs. The Lost Brotherhood (Billy Grey & Johnny Klebitz) Results *1. As Alba was entering the ring, Duff runs in and attacks Alba from behind. The two women brawled outside the ring for a couple of minutes before it got to the ring and then the bell rung to start the match. *3. Before the match, Dasha taunts the crowd and told the crowd that Russia is superior in every way. Dasha had her feet on the ropes during the pinfall without the referee looking. *4. Woods was distracted when a man that was standing in the crowd that sort of looks like Michael Jordan and then the unknown man points at Woods. After the match, the unknown man leaves through the crowd. *5. The ringside assistant knocks out Munn with the Starlets title belt. After the match, the ringside assistant took off her baseball cap to reveal it’s Megan Fox! Fox laughs at the rampway as Croft celebrates the title win. *8. Before the match, The Lost Brotherhood attack The Avengers from behind as Iron Man poses for the crowd as Captain America salutes the crowd. *9. In the final moments of the match, Blaze was setting up Fox for the Blaze Of Glory Frog Splash from the top rope but then Angelina Jolie climbs up to the apron and distracts referee Karen Richardson as The Porn Sensationz arrived and then Jenna Haze pushed Blaze off the top rope and then The Porn Sensationz hit Blaze with the Double Penetration and then awakes Fox before they left the ring. Fox then picked up Blaze and hits the Perfect Ending and then pinned Blaze for the pinfall win. After the match, Jolie & The Porn Sensationz entered the ring and celebrated the victory with Fox. Meanwhile, "The Future Legend" Alissa Flash arrives at the entrance stage with a bit of a puzzled look on her face. *10. The match was described as a classic that went over 35 minutes and was back and forth the entire match. After the match, Blade leaves the ring and then Bundy slowly gets to his feet. The two men had a staredown before they nodded to each other as Blade heads to the back as Bundy looked on as the crowd applauds both men for a classic match and chanted "THAT WAS AWESOME *clap* clap* clap* clap* *clap*". *11. After the match, Owens celebrates in the ring while Kimbo is on the outside upset about the lost as replays are shown of the highlights of the match. The show concludes with Owens celebrating the win as pyro shoots up above him. Miscellaneous *During an interview with Eria Andrews, Lara Croft told her that Fox approached her last night and made her open her eyes and see her true self. Then she told that it's time she drops the charade because she was not some video game nerd's wet dream...she was Angelina Jolie. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2010